Electronic communications, such as e-mail or text messages, images, video, multimedia, etc., over networks, such as the Internet, can be a very convenient means of communication. However, security concerns can limit the appeal of such communications. For example, while encryption may provide a degree of privacy and security for a message while in transit, once the message is received by recipients, the sender of the message typically loses control over how the message is dealt with by the recipients. For example, a message sender may only wish the recipient to be in possession of the message for a specific period of time, but the recipient may choose to retain the message in his or her message store beyond that period. Ephemeral messages set to be automatically deleted after a specific trigger event or a specified period of time may be used to address this concern and therefore efficient systems and methods for processing the temporary data of such ephemeral messages are desirable.